


Intimità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trunks e Pan hanno una relazione segreta.Scritta su Nient'altro che noi di Max Pezzali.Scritta sul prompt di Livia Duras: relazione segreta.





	Intimità

Intimità

Trunks si sporse e le accarezzò le labbra con le dita tremanti, le sfiorò gli zigomi e deglutì. I rumori delle macchine fuori dalla Capsule co. entravano ovattati dalla finestra e coprivano il rumore dei loro respiri. Osservò gli occhi chiusi di lei, le sue gote leggermente rosate, la bocca socchiuse e abbassò lo sguardo osservando il petto di lei che si alzava e abbassava regolare. Il proprio battito cardiaco era accelerato, con l’altra mano si puntellava sul letto su cui erano accomodati. Si girò verso la porta e la osservò, rabbrividendo.

< Speriamo che i miei non ritorni, sta riposando così bene >. Si girò nuovamente verso la moretta e le sorrise.

< È così bella quando dorme. Sono combattuto, passerei ore a guardarla quando è così tranquilla, ma mi mancano i suoi occhi e la sua grinta quando riposa >. Si mordicchiò un labbro. Le sfiorò una delle ciocche di capelli mori, che ricadevano lunghi a raggera intorno al suo viso risaltando sul cuscino candido. Si passò una mano tra i capelli color glicine e sospirò.

< Mi sono lasciato rapire dalla sua bellezza. Posso dire che la incarna, il mio angelo, la mia farfalla > pensò. Inspiro, concentrandosi sul profumo di sapone alla vaniglia che veniva da lei.

Pan mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, volse il capo verso la finestra e sbadigliò. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e mugolò nuovamente. Trunks le accarezzò la testa, si piegò e le baciò la fronte.

“Scusa, non volevo svegliarti” mormorò. Pan si voltò verso di lui, gli sorrise e allungò le braccia sopra la testa, stiracchiandosi.

“Avrei dovuto svegliarmi a prescindere” ribatté. Aprì e chiuse le gambe e mosse i piedi sotto il lenzuolo.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò Trunks. Pan batté un paio di volte le palpebre e gli sorrise. Allungò una mano e strinse quella di lui.

“Non è ancora il momento di dirlo agli altri. Ti amo e tu mi ami, lo capiranno, ma per adesso è meglio tenere segreta la nostra relazione” disse gentilmente. Trunks intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei.

“Nei film è eccitante tenere una  _relazione segreta_ , ma nel mio caso vorrei urlarlo al mondo intero” ammise.

“Anche io. Niente mi emoziona come quando siamo solo noi due. Vorrei che questo momento durasse per sempre” rispose Pan. Trunks le diede un bacio a fior di labbra e sfiorò il naso di lei con il proprio. Le lasciò andare la mano e si stese al suo fianco, abbracciandola. Pan appoggiò la testa sul suo petto muscoloso e lo accarezzò, lui le appoggiò il mento sul capo, sentendo alcune ciocche more di lei solleticargli il collo.

“Rimani ancora un po’. Mi concentrerò sulle auree e li sentirò arrivare ben prima che loro possano percepire noi. Al massimo voli via dalla finestra” la implorò Trunks. Pan gli baciò il petto.

“Solo ancora un paio di minuti, poi dobbiamo rivestirci” concesse. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e gli sorrise.

“Non temere, tornerò sempre da te” lo rassicurò.


End file.
